User blog:Numinous J/Seph
|alttype= |resource = Sanity Fragments |damage=3 |toughness=1 |control=2 |mobility=1 |utility=1 |style= 90 |difficulty = 2 |range = 575 |rangetype = ranged |ms = 335 |hp_base = 525.52 |hp_lvl = 78 |hp5_base = 6.752 |hp5_lvl = 0.6 |dam_base = 56.2 |dam_lvl = 3.5 |as_base = 0.632 |as_lvl = 2.12 |arm_base = 22.22 |arm_lvl = 3.75 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0.5 }} Seph & Qliph, the Shards of a Broken Mind is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities damage for every enemy and neutral unit hit by his abilities and increasing his movement speed by 1% for each 6.66% of his for the duration of the shield. }} |description3 = base health regeneration. }} |targeting = Mind Divide is a self-buff shapeshift ability. |additional= *For thematic reasons, the following champions and skins drop 2 Sanity Fragments instead of one: ** Dragon Trainer (Tristana and Riggle) ** (Lamb and Wolf) ** (Lulu and Pix) ** (Nunu and Willump) ** (Sejuani and Bristle) ** (Swain and Beatrice) }} Seph & Qliph blast their minds to a target location, dealing magic damage to all enemy and neutral units hit and them for 2 seconds. |description2= Minions and monsters hit will be for 2 seconds, while enemy champions will be them for a short duration. |leveling = |leveling2= seconds |cooldown= |cost=2 |costtype= Sanity Fragments |range= / |targeting= Call to Insanity is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype= magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional= *The time required for Call to Insanity to land is continuous, roughly seconds, meaning the travel time is not dependent on how far from Seph & Qliph the spell is cast. * If the charmed enemy does not have sight of Seph & Qliph, they will stand still for its duration. * The reduction in the enemy's movement speed is fixed for the duration. Hasting or further slowing the target will have no effect, and will not resist it. * If Seph & Qliph die while an enemy is charmed, the charm will not last its full duration and instead end at the moment Seph & Qliph die. }} Seph & Qliph project their minds, erupting the ground in the target path that becomes hazardous for 5 seconds. After a 0.25 second delay, an hazardous path perpendicular to the created erupts for 5 seconds, and both deal magic damage every 0.5 seconds to enemy units that stand on them. |description2= Enemy units under , , , or that are caught in the paths are for 20% for 2 seconds after the aforementioned crowd control effects end their effect. |leveling= | }} |cooldown= 17 |cost= 3 |costtype= Sanity Fragments |range= / |speed= |targeting= Wicked Cross is a vector-targeted linear area of effect. |damagetype= magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional= * The second hazardous path will always start on the end nearest to Seph & Qliph }} Seph & Qliph transfer some of their lunacy to a minion, but the target and effect depends on whether Seph or Qliph is in control. This ability cannot be cast on super minions and can only be cast on siege minions after the 35 minute mark. |description2= An allied minion is driven mad, boosting its and movement speed for 4 seconds. It’ll also prioritize enemies under , , , or . }} |description3 = An enemy minion is driven mad, starting to only hit its own allied minions and boosting its for 4 seconds. }} |leveling2 = AD}} |leveling3 = |cooldown= 12 |cost= 3 |costtype= Sanity Fragments |range= 750 |targeting= Overwhelming Lunacy is a targeted ability. |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional= * The attack speed increase on an enemy minion is capped at 100%, }} Seph & Qliph target a single enemy champion, dealing magic damage and afflicting them with by Mental Break for 10 seconds, dealing magic damage whenever they use abilities. |description2= This damage is amplified by 10% for each subsequent ability they use while under Mental Break. This amplification stacks up to 8 times. |leveling= ((210 base cooldown of ability) ) |cooldown = 108 |range = 600 |targeting= Mental Break is a single-targeted ability. |damagetype= magic |spelleffects = single |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional= * The Mental Break debuff is represented by a bright rune in the midst of dark mist that pulsates whenever debuff's damage is triggered. * Base cooldown refers to the cooldown of an ability before the effects of cooldown reduction. * The damage amplification is multiplicative. }} Recommended Items Quotes *Seph: "Half fox, half human..." **Qliph: "... and a whole made of nothing." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "How do you even milk those?" **Qliph: "I'm not insane enough to even want to know the answer." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "What came first, the chicken or the egg?" **Qliph: "The programming code." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Ewww, sand..." **Qliph: "... it gets bugs everywhere." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "I don't understand a peep you say." **Qliph: "Just wave and smile, he will not notice." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Don't you know the moon just reflects the sunlight?" **Qliph: "Ideologues know less of logic than madmen." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Well, aren't you full of yourself today..." **Qliph: "Find him a lake and hope he drowns in the reflection." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "It's astounding, time is fleeting; madness takes its toll..." **Qliph: "With a bit of a mind flip, you are into a time slip and nothing can ever be the same." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Who are you supposed to be?" **Qliph: "Not even her creators know the answer." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Close..." **Qliph: "... but no cigar." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "This world is an elaborate board of chess." **Qliph: "And here's the pawn pretending to be a bishop." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Your art is insane." **Qliph: "I adore it." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Qliph, did you break her mind?" **Qliph: "I plead innocence on this one." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Can I shake your bones, old friend?" **Qliph: "Hey, respect other cultures' sensibilities, you oppressive lunatic!" ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "And with strange aeons..." **Qliph: "... even death may die." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "You call yourself a deceiver?" **Qliph: "The irony is delicious." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Blind the blind..." **Qliph: "And he'll see the creepling truth." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Your quest is futile." **Qliph: "It is just an unreal character seeking revenge for a nonexistent one." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Qliph..." **Qliph: "What? I break minds but I'm not this cruel!" ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Hard headed." **Qliph: "Hardly useful." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "You're the master of what, exactly?" **Qliph: "Bronze." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "How do you even wear boots?" **Qliph: "Lots of perseverance and borrowed ambergris." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Want to build a snowman, Qliph?" **Qliph: "Can't build it with spaghetti code." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "An emulation of human behaviour..." **Qliph: "... how meta." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "You fell into madness..." **Qliph: "... but not enough." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "You remind me of someone..." **Qliph: "... an amateur, most likely." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Another half-breed..." **Qliph: "... another hollow entirety." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Silence the mute..." **Qliph: "... and hear her scream in agony." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Demon!" **Qliph: "Brother..." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Awww, he's cuter than a puppy!" **Qliph: "But madder than a hatter." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "You, mad?" **Qliph: "He wishes." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "You led Renekton into insanity?" **Qliph: "By utmost boredom, I presume." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Who are you?" **Qliph: "The weekly rotation asks the same question." ;Taunting a nearby *Seph: "Betrayal broke your mind?" **Qliph: "Weak." ;Upon successfully an enemy champion *Qliph: "Come to me..." *Qliph: "Do not worry..." *Qliph: "Forget the pain..." *Qliph: "I understand you..." *Qliph: "I will free you..." *Qliph: "Let me help you..." *Qliph: "Let yourself go..." *Qliph: "Trust in me..." ;Upon using Mental Break *Seph: "This is just a dream." **Qliph: "A dream that will repeat itself over and over, until its dreamers no longer want to sleep." *Seph: "You're a puppet." **Qliph: "Hung by invisible threads by sadistic puppeteers that take pleasure in your suffering; once they are bored, you no longer exist." *Qliph: "Did you know you only exist for the amusement of entities beyond our world? They use your pathetic body for battle; they even organize events and fill colosseums just to watch you die over and over and over again. Enjoy your pathetic existence." *Qliph: "They are controlling you. There, beyond the edge of the world, using devices to make you move, attack, dance. They will laugh at your jokes and weep for your death, but will not care for you. After all, you are just one of many champions of the League of Legends." *Qliph: "You are not real. Neither is Seph. The difference is that he knows and I care for him, I guide him. You? Who cares about a string of numbers and letters in unholy amalgamation? Just see the next trend explode and you will be left all alone, collecting virtual dust." ;Upon using Mental Break on *Qliph: "Use . I dare you." ;Upon using Mental Break on *Qliph: "To use or not to use , that is the question." ;Upon using Mental Break on *Qliph: "Your mind is telling you no, but your shadow, your shadow is telling you yes!" ;Upon buying *Seph: "It looks scary." **Qliph: "It looks like fun." *Qliph: "Magic resistance on others? A nuisance! On me? A wonder!" ;Upon buying *Seph: "Do you like this mask?" **Qliph: "It suits me in so many ways." *Qliph: "Who shall I torment next?" ;Upon buying *Seph: "Why buy an echo?" **Qliph: "To mirror the repetitiveness of this reality." *Qliph: "Will there be anyone to listen to my truths?" ;Upon buying *Seph: "Are you sure you want to buy that?" **Qliph: "Why not? After all, only mad people buy this." *Qliph: "I am here to kill some people and be insane and just ran out of insanity." ;Upon buying *Seph: "Nice hat." **Qliph: "35% more ability power points for Qliph!" *Qliph: "Not made of tin foil, but equally useful to keep my insanity intact." ;Upon buying *Seph: "What do you want a scepter for?" **Qliph: "To knock them to their senses." *Qliph: "Slow down and enjoy the madness." ;Upon buying *Seph: "This item? Why?" **Qliph: "You can't break minds if you keep dying." *Qliph: "I need some R&R." ;Upon buying *Seph: "You're cruel." **Qliph: "No, sometimes hard truths need to be seared in the flesh." *Qliph: "Blast their bodies, break their minds." ;Upon buying *Seph: "What do you think is written on it?" **Qliph: "I hope it is maddening secrets." *Qliph: "I am straining myself, I should have a read to heal my wounds." ;Upon buying *Seph: "Oh, shiny!" **Qliph: "Just wait for the hilarious poses I will get out of this." *Qliph: "Assassins are so frustrating. They start crying every time I deny their combo with this beauty." ;Upon placing a ward *Seph: "Cover me." *Seph: Watch my back." *Qliph: "A beast of a million eyes is better than a dead one." *Qliph: "I never liked to be ganked anyway." ;Upon casting *Seph: "I'm mad, not stupid to remain here." *Qliph: "I shall go for the time being, but I will be back to repeat the pattern." }} Comments Used for champion creation. Change Log is modified from seconds to ** Removed pesky from peeping into the ability details section. *'W: Wicked Cross' ** Reworded the slow application *'E: Overwhelming Lunacy' ** Readded the missing cooldown. range and cost *'R: Mental Break' ** Reworded the first line ** Damage amplification now capped at 8 times; clarified the nature of the amplification as multiplicative ** Base damage of the Mental Break debuff lowered from 240 to 210 *'Quotes' **Removed quotes about the Doppelganger ;April 2nd update *'Passive': ** Now both Seph and Qliph can use the Doppelganger effect. ** Seph now procs Vessel's Restraint when dealing damage with abilities, providing him a shield and bonus movement speed for 4 seconds. ** Qliph no longer procs true damage from on-hit effects. *'Q: Call to Insanity' ** Now deals damage to monsters ** The duration of the is increased from seconds to ** Now minions and monsters. *'W: Wicked Cross' ** Fixed a brainfart that led the second hazardous path to be parallel instead of perpendicular as intended. Silly Wicked Cross, wanting to be a Wicked Highroad. *'E: Overwhelming Lunacy' ** No longer deals damage ** No longer can be cast on super minions and can only be cast on siege minions after the 35 minute mark. ** Now has effects dependent on whether Seph or Qliph is in control. ** Seph casts it on allied minions, granting bonus and movement speed for 4 seconds. ** Qliph casts in on enemy minions, making it only attack its allied minions and granting bonus for 4 seconds. ;April 1st rework *'Basic stats': ** Base health increased from 431.52 to 525.52. ** Health gain per level increased from 65.5 to 78. ** Base health regeneration increased from ''-10.2'' to 6.752 ** Health regeneration gain per level increased from ''-1.5'' to 0.6 ** Armor gain per level increased from 3.5 to 3.75 ** Base movement speed increased from 285 to 335 *'Passive': ** Now called Mind Divide and allows the player to toggle between Seph and Qliph. ** Seph, The Vessel *** Seph no longer gains and health regeneration. *** Seph now gains the previous Doppleganger passive, which now is usable when out of combat for at least 10 seconds instead of out of the enemies' sight. He is offered a selection of allied champions to take on the appearance of one of them for 30 seconds. The disguise includes the target’s current health, resource, basic attacks with animations and emotes. The disguise is broken upon casting a spell or upon the disguise’s health being dropped to 0. This effect has a static cooldown of 90 seconds after being used. ** Qliph, the Unknown *** Qliph no longer uses for abilities or gains bonus and movement speed. *** Qliph now deals 5% bonus true damage on magic damage dealt at the penalty of having negative health regeneration. *'Q: Call to Insanity' ** The duration of the is reduced from 2 seconds to seconds ** Sanity Fragments cost increased from 1'' to '''2'. *'W: Streams of Consciousness' ** Renamed Wicked Cross ** Changed from two pass-throug, linear skillshots at a fixed angle relative to the map that could intersect at reactivation to two pass-through, vector-targeted skillshots that are perpendicular to one another. ** Duration of the ability increased from 4.5 seconds to ** Added to the list of crowd control effects that interact with this ability are and ** Replaced the healing proc from cc'd targets with a 20% for 2 seconds. ** Damage per half a second reduced from to ** Sanity Fragments cost fixed from 1 to 10 to 3''' ** Cooldown increased from 12 to '''17 *'E:' ** Completely reworked. The previous passive of this Doppelganger is now Seph's passive. It no deals magic damage as a colliding linear skillshot and longer spawns a clone of an enemy champion under certain conditions. ** Now it is Overwhelming Lunacy: *** Seph & Qliph transfer some of their lunacy to a minion, making it explode from the madness after 3 seconds, dealing magic to the targeted minion and all enemy units around it. *** This ability can be cast on an allied minion, which will take quadruple damage from the ability. Furthermore, while driven by lunacy, it’ll be to enemy champions under , , , or . *** It has a cooldown of 12 seconds on all ranks and costs 3 Sanity Fragments. *'R: Mental Break' ** No longer costs a variable amount of Sanity Fragments; it is free of costs ** The initial burst of magic damage is fixed from per Sanity Fragment spent to ** The Mental Break debuff no longer deals damage depending on usage of mana, Energy, or Fury. It now deals damage inversely proportional to the cooldown of abilities used plus that is amplified by 10% for each ability used during the debuff's duration. ** Cooldown reduced from to 108. ** Range reduced from 675 to 600 *'Quotes' ** Some quotes were fixed to reflect the changes on Doppleganger and Mental Break. }} Category:Custom champions